With Friends like these
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope is hosting Sugar Rush's first lottery, prize is a check for 50,000 dollars. Everyone wants that check, and they're willing to bribe Vanellope with anything to assure a win. But Vanellope isn't so keen on all the attention the racers are gonna give her.
1. Chapter 1

**With Friends like these**

**I don't own Wreck It Ralph or any of the oc's i decide to use**

It was closing time at the arcade. The sugar rush racers were about to head their own ways until Vanellope climbed up to her booth with a microphone

"Testing, Testing 1,2,3. Is this thing on?" asked Vanellope

"It's on" shouted Crumbelina

"Ok good, attention racers, i have an important announcement to make, Sugar rush is having it's very first lottery" said Vanellope

"What's a lottery?" asked Candlehead

"You see that cage filled with plastic balls in front of my booth? There's a number on each of them, 1 for each of you, you pick the number and write down what number you have on the clipboard on the table. At the end of the week the winning number will win a fabulous prize" said Vanellope

"What is it? Is it an all expense paid vacation?" asked Taffyta

"A new kart?" asked Swizzle

"A state of the art prank kit?" asked Gloyd

"A Giant Candle? No wait A giant Cake?" asked Candle

Vanellope pulled a check out of her pocket

"Just one of these" said Vanellope

"That's it?" asked Taffyta

"A lousy check" said Minty

"It's probably not worth much" said Adorabeezle

"Probably like $20" said Jubileena

"Fine be that way everyone, i guess you don't want this check for $50,000 dollars" said Vanellope

The racers were speechless, they quickly signed grabbed a balls from the basket and wrote down their numbers. Vanellope grabbed the clipboard and locked it in a safe in her booth with the check

"I'll choose the winner at the end of the week, until then, you're all free to go home" said Vanellope before driving off towards town

Little did Vanellope know that the racers each wanted to win that check in any way possible, and there was only 1 way that could help them, bribing Vanellope

(Taffyta's Restaurant)

Vanellope sat at a table alone looking at a menu figuring out what she wanted to eat

"Why did Taffyta expand her menu? Now i can't decide what to eat" said Vanellope

Red overheard her and ran into the kitchen

"I have an idea, Ms. Schweetz can't make up her mind on the menu" said Red

"Then start cooking bots, and fast, 1 of everything" said Taffyta

(5 minutes later)

"Hello, i'd like to make an order" said Vanellope

Taffyta grabbed Vanellope and sat her down

"I know exactly what you want, and it's on me. 1 of everything, BOYS!" shouted Taffyta

Taffyta's robots came out of the kitchen with trays full of food

"Try the Triple bacon burger" said Red before stuffing it in Vanellope's mouth

"The chili cheese dog is delicious" said Yellow before stuffing it in Vanellope's mouth

"Try the baked apple pie" said Taffyta before stuffing a pie in Vanellope's mouth

"Ice cold coke to wash it down" said Green as he poured it down Vanellope's full mouth

"Some Flitsam" said Black before stuffing some Flitsam in Vanellope's mouth

Vanellope tried to swallow all the food that was stuffed into her mouth, But it was too much. some of the food got caught in her throat. She began to choke. She began to beat her stomach

"Oh mod she's choking" shouted White

Blue grabbed Vanellope and threw her on the ground

"I'll save you little girl" shouted Blue before beating on Vanellope's stomach. Vanellope puked the food out

"So now that you've eaten-

"Get away from me you freaks" shouted Vanellope before dashing out of the restaurant

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea" said Taffyta

"You think?" asked the bots

"Looks like I need a new way to assure my victory" said Taffyta

(Back at the castle)

Vanellope was currently in the shower scrubbing shampoo in her hair, not knowing that someone entered the shower with her and the person was behind her. The figure grabbed a brush and started scrubbing Vanellope's back. Vanellope felt the brush and looked at her hands to make sure it wasn't her scrubbing her back. She turned around and behind her was Candlehead fully dressed with a brush. She screamed and covered her body with a shower curtain

"Candlehead, what're you doing?" asked Vanellope

"Making sure my favorite buddy is nice and clean. I gotta make sure i win that check, and to make sure of that i'm gonna help out with some chores. Now turn around, i still need to get your butt" said Candlehead

"GET OUT!" shouted Vanellope

Vanellope kicked Candlehead out of the bathroom

"Ok, i'll be back later" said Candlehead


	2. Chapter 2

(The next morning)

The sun slowly rose up in sugar rush. The sun shined through Vanellope's window as her alarm clock rang. Vanellope smashed her clock as usual and slowly rubbed her eyes awake.

"Morning sleeping beauty" said Candlehead who was standing right in front of her

Vanellope jolted awake and screamed

"What're you doing in here?" asked Vanellope

"Wanted to wish my favorite president a good morning, and i said i would be here helping out with chores, i made pancakes" said Candlehead holding up a plate of fresh chocolate chip pancakes

Vanellope's stomach grumbled

"Looks like somebody's hungry" said Candlehead before stuffing a whole pancake into Vanellope's mouth

'Not again' thought Vanellope

"Here comes the pancake" said Candlehead

Vanellope grabbed Candleheads arm before she could stuff another one in her mouth

"Didn't think i had to do this but i'm doing it" said Vanellope

Vanellope got up and dragged Candlehead to the bathroom

"Want me to give you another bath?" asked Candlehead

Vanellope lifted up her toilet seat and shoved candlehead in. She pulled a lever on the back of the toilet and she got flushed down into the castle's secret escape tunnels

"What is this cool place?" asked Candlehead

"My secret tunnels, i don't usually use them and don't ask why they can only be accessed through the toilets. Just follow the lights and get out, i can handle myself" shouted Vanellope before shutting the lid

Vanellope climbed back into bed when her phone vibrated. She picked it up and saw she got a text from Adorabeezle that read

'Vanellope, i got something cool i want to show you. Stop by soon'

"Whatever this is better be good" said Vanellope as she got some clothes from her dresser

(Adorabeezle's house)

Adorabeezle had Vanellope blindfolded and was leading her to her lab

"Ok Beezie, what's the surprise, i didn't come here to be blindfolded" said Vanellope

Beezle led Vanellope to a room that had a single chair in it. Beezle cuffed Vanellope with glitch proof chains to keep her from escaping before removing the blindfold

"This is my home relaxer 2, i'm pretty sure i fixed the bugs in this one" said Beezle

"Beezle get me out of here, don't you remember what happened last time you did this to me for your little show?" asked Vanellope angrily

"And i'm bringing that show back" said Adorabeezle before shutting the door. She faced a camera

"Welcome to Adorabeezle's lab of science, this is the lab, and i do the science. Today we'll be testing the home relaxer 2 on president Vanellope Von Schweetz. In case you're wondering i'm doing this hoping she'll make me the winner of the lottery, let's begin" said Beezle before pushing a button

2 robot arms took Vanellope's boots off and started rubbing her feet

"That feels good, wait don't lose yourself Vanellope, remember what happened last time" said Vanellope to herself

Another 2 robot arms began massaging her head while another 2 massaged and scratched her back

"Oh what am i saying, this feels so good" said Vanellope

"As you can see folks, the new home relaxer 2 is a much better improvement to the first one" said Adorabeezle

"Now i'm being fed delicious muffins" said Vanellope

"Muffins? Don't remember that being part of the invention. Where does all this food come from anyway?" asked Adorabeezle to herself

The machine started to malfunction, a robot arm started squeezing Vanellope's feet

"Ow, oh no not again" said Vanellope scared

Another robot arm slapped her head and scratched her back too hard

"Why does this machine hate me?" asked Vanellope

More robot arms came out of the walls with weapons

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted Vanellope

Vanellope began screaming from inside the machine. Adorabeezle just looked at the camera and smiled

"You may be worried about her, don't. The horrible screaming means that it's working" said Adorabeezle

Vanellope screamed louder

"She'll be here in 3, 2, 1"

Vanellope was shot out of the machine. She put her boots back on and threw adorabeezle into the machine

"Why do i fall for these tricks?" asked Vanellope to herself before leaving

"This concludes adorabeezle's lab of science, see you next time" said Beezle from inside the machine

(Back home)

Vanellope lied on her couch listening to music on her phone so loud that she couldn't hear taffyta and her bots come in

"There she is" said Green

"Time to get her attention, grab her phone headphones red, Black and white hold her down" said Taffyta

Red snatched her headphones and phone away while Black and white held her down

"Hey" shouted Vanellope

"Take her jacket" said Taffyta

Yellow ripped her jacket off her body

"Her boots take her boots" said Taffyta

Blue slipped her boots off her feet

"And her skirt" said Taffyta

Yellow ripped her skirt off

"Taffyta what is the meaning of this?" asked Vanellope angrily

"I just took your stuff, you don't like that don't you?" asked Taffyta

"No i don't" said Vanellope angrily

"Well you can have them back, all you have to do is rig the lottery and make me win" said Taffyta "Unless you just give me the check now"

"Let me go and i'll write you a check" said Vanellope

The bots released Vanellope and she exited the room

(1 hour later)

"I don't think she's coming back" said Red

"You think. I know just the places she'd hide in" said Taffyta before walking to Vanellopes room

She opened up the closet and searched through all of Vanellopes clothes and costumes she's collected, but she wasn't there

"I could've sworn she'd be here. She's not here, check the tunnels" said Taffyta before shutting the closet door and leaving

Vanellope came out of her hiding spot in the closet fully dressed in another hoodie, boots and skirt. She quietly got down onto the floor and pulled an ipad out of a box

"Guess i have to hide for a few hours, at least i got entertainment" said Vanellope before putting on some earbuds and going to netflix on her ipad


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope spent a few hours in her closet hiding in case Taffyta was still there. It was now 7 pm, she was hungry because she skipped lunch. She got out of her closet and ran for the kitchen. She opened the fridge and dug her hand into a slice of pie and just scarfed it down. The door closed and Candlehead was there holding another pie

"Hello Nelly" said Candlehead

"Dont call me that, only Rancis can call me that" said Van

"I thought you were hungry so I made you this ice cream pie" said Candlehead

Vanellope took a bite out of the pie and quickly spit it out

"Candles that's terrible" said Vanellope

Candlehead tasted the pie

"You're right, needs more sugar" said Candlehead "Be right back"

Vanellope ran out of the kitchen and towards a room she didn't use much but no one would find her in, the library. When she opened up she saw Adorabeezle controlling this machine that was dusting and cleaning the books and shelves

"Hello Van, thought id do some spring cleaning" said Beezle

"It's fall not spring" said Vanellope

"Close enough" said Beezle

Vanellope grabbed Adorabeezle and her machine and kicked them out

"She did do a good job cleaning, I can see the titles" said Vanellope

She grabbed a bunch of thin books

"Dora and the mermaids, why do I have this crap, it's firewood now" said Vanellope before throwing the books to the fireplace

She continued searching through books to burn when Rancis came in

"Hi Nelly, Beezle said you'd be here. Just wondering if you still want to go to tron tomorrow night for our date" saie Rancis

"That's fine" said Vanellope before throwing more dora books by the fireplace

"What're you doing?" Asked Rancis

"Looking for books to burn, so far just dora books" said Vanellope

"Why do you have those anyway?" Asked Rancis

"Don't know, you'd have to be an idiot to read dora, check this out, My little Pony books, who'd read these?" Asked Vanellope

there was a bright flash as a delorean time machine crashed through a window in the library. It's drivers were 2 kids who looked like Rancis and Vanellope except with different hair colors

"Come on get what you want and let's go" said Kevin

Lucy stepped out of the car and grabbed the mlp books from Vanelope and the shelves as the 2 looked at the 2 kids.

"Sorry, big fan, just have to have these and you said you burned them" Said Lucy before getting back in the car

"See ya later mom and dad" said the 2 before driving away back to the future

"What was that about? Who were they and why did they call us mom and dad?" Asked Rancis

"I'll tell you later" said Vanellope


	4. Chapter 4

(The next day)

Vanellope now had to result in wearing a disguise to go out. She wore a disney T-shirt, jeans, denim jacket, black running shoes, sunglasses, had her hair in pigtails, and wore an Orlando Solar Bears hat on her head. She exited the grocery store with only a few things and walked to her kart before being stopped by Crumbelina

"Hello Vanellope" said Crumb

"Oh come on, how'd you know it was me?" asked Vanellope as she threw off her sunglasses and hat

"You're the only racer i know with black hair" said Crumb

"Damn, should've worn a wig" said Vanellope as she got into her kart

"Nice hat, solar bears fan?" asked Crumb before throwing the hat back on Vanellope's head

"You discover new things when your game's plugged into an arcade in Orlando" said Vanellope

"So Vanellope, i was wondering if you would-

"Look i have a lot of problems of my own to deal with right now, i don't want to be dragged into-

"I'm not talking about the check, i just want to hang out. You know sit, talk about our lives, have a little snack" said Crumbs

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that, but we're doing this at my house" said Vanellope "Not because i don't trust you, but i feel safer when i'm at home with a high tech security system"

(Back at the castle: The library)

After changing into her normal clothes and putting her hair back into a ponytail, Vanellope went into the library where Crumbelina was sitting in a chair with a cup of hot chocolate. It began to pour lemonade rain outside. Vanellope grabbed a dora book from a basket, lit it on fire and threw it in the fire place

"You do that with books you don't like?" asked Crumb

"I do now, just had the place cleaned and can finally see the titles. Those books in that basket are books i'm planning to burn, i had more until a car crashed through the window and someone took a few, don't know why though" said Vanellope before taking a seat in a soft plush chair

"So, how're things?" asked Crumb

"Not good, since this check thing started everyone's been trying to bribe me with favors and stuff. Taffyta stole a phone, pair of headphones, my skirt, hoodie, and boots yesterday. She can keep them, i have a whole bunch more where those came from" said Vanellope

"That sucks" said Crumb

"Being president isn't easy either, but it has it's perks, i live in a place like this, nice family, friends to talk to. So Crumbs how's your business going?" asked Vanellope

"Fine, but i'm thinking of moving onto something else, i'm not giving up my coffee shop forever no, but i have other interests. I hope to be a fashion designer or something, make nice clothes for people, or maybe open up a spa in the ice cream mountains" said Crumbelina

"Good for you" said Vanellope

"I really hope i win this lottery, with the money i can start one of those businesses" said Crumb "You wouldn't mind if i-

"You're not getting the check now Crumbs" said Vanellope

Crumbelina got out of her chair

"Are you sure you want to say that, i have a cup of hot chocolate and a whole library of books and i'm not afraid to use them against you" said Crumbs

Vanellope got really nervous, she glitched out of her chair and ran for the doors. She shut them tight and blocked them from opening with a sword from the wall. Crumbelina began beating the door

"Open this door, OPEN THIS DOOR! I will get that 50 grand Vanellope, and i'm willing to hurt you for it" shouted Crumbelina

Vanellope backed away from the door slowly and ran down the hallway towards an elevator. She got inside and pushed the button at the very bottom, it led to her private bunker, used only if her safety was at risk or something like what was going on was happening.

"Ok Vanellope, you're gonna hide out in the bunker until Friday, don't come out unless it's absolutely necessary. I should have enough food in there for a couple of days" said Vanellope to herself

The elevator stopped halfway through and her dog spike hopped onboard

"Spike, we're gonna have to hide for a couple days" said Vanellope

Spike barked

"I'll explain later" said Vanellope

The elevator reached the bottom floor and opened. Vanellope and spike ran through a dimly lit hallway to a large steel door. Vanellope opened the door and entered her secret bunker. She shut the door and was left alone with her dog in the pitch black room. She turned on a lantern and lied on her bed

"I think i'm safe now, no way the racers can find me down here" said Vanellope

Her dog lied down next to her and curled up

"Everything's going to be fine now" said Vanellope

The lights turned on in the bunker. Vanellope sat up and saw all the racers standing in front of some boxes of food. She screamed

"How'd you know i was down here?" asked Vanellope

"Lucky guess" said Crumbelina

"So have you chosen a winner for the lottery yet?" asked Gloyd

"There's so much i could do with 50 grand" said Taffyta

"I can buy a giant candle" said Candlehead

"I need that money" said Rancis

"Rancis i thought you were on my side here" said Vanellope

"Sorry Nelly, money changes you" said Rancis sadly

"i need a new lab screen, and more parts to make the home relaxer 3" shouted Adorabeezle

All the racers began arguing and asking Vanellope for the money. She couldn't take it anymore, she was so mad her body burst into flames but they didn't hurt her. When they went out she wasn't burned up on any part of her body and the racers just stood with shocked expressions on their faces.

"I didn't know she could do that" said Taffyta

"She must be really angry" said Candlehead

Vanellope stood up and pulled the check out of her pocket

"You want your money, fine" said Vanellope angrily before ripping up the check and giving pieces of it to the racers

"There's some for you, some for you, and even some for you, there's some for all of you, NOW WILL YOU ALL LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Vanellope angrily before collapsing down on the bed

The racers were speechless, they weren't sure how to respond

"Vanellope, you ok?" aske Minty

"NO, i'm not ok, i'm having a really bad week thanks to all of you. All your favors, bribes, and the pain you've given me, all for what, A STUPID CHECK!" shouted Vanellope angrily

"Vanellope, we had no idea you weren't enjoying this" said Adorabeezle

"It was that stupid check, it got the better of us" said Gloyd

"I don't need a check to be happy" said Candlehead

"We just want you happy" said Rancis

Vanellope's anger went away, she sat up and looked at the racers

"If you're not happy, then we're not happy. You've changed our lives" said Crumbelina

"How?" asked Vanellope

"Gave us all our own racetracks" said Candlehead

"Let us own businesses" said Rancis

"Being there for us" said Swizzle

"All things King Candy wouldn't let us have" said Taffyta

"We're really sorry" said Minty

"Can you forgive us for how we behaved towards you?" asked Gloyd

"You can have the stuff i stole from you back" said Taffyta

Vanellope thought for a moment

"Taffyta i want my stuff back by tonight, and i'll forgive you all" said Vanellope

All the racers hugged Vanellope

"And the lottery's not over yet" said Vanellope

"What do you mean, you ripped up the check" said Taffyta

"I can write another one, of course i'm lowering the prize to $1000 dollars" said Vanellope

And We promise not to go crazy over it" said Rancis

"Good, now if you would all get out of here, i'd like to get some alone time for once" said Vanellope

All the racers piled out of Vanellope's bunker. Gloyd turned the lights off

"TURN THOSE LIGHTS BACK ON!" shouted Vanellope

Gloyd turned them back on

"Sorry, i'll go now" said Gloyd


	5. Chapter 5

Even though the racers said they wouldn't bother Vanellope, she still didn't trust them, so she stayed in the bunker until Friday like she originally planned. When Friday came and the races were all over, Vanellope hopped up to her booth with a microphone

"Ok Racers, it's been one crazy week, and i promised i would announce the winner of the lottery today, the prize is $1000 bucks instead of 50 thousand for obvious reasons" said Vanellope

"We said we were sorry" said Taffyta

"And i'm still getting over it" said Vanellope

She picked up a top hat

"In this hat are pieces of paper are your numbers, and names for those who can't remember their numbers. You all ready?" asked Vanellope

The racers took out slips of paper from their pockets with their numbers on them

"Ready" said the racers

Vanellope reached in the hat and pulled up a random slip of paper

"The winning number is, number 36" said Vanellope

"Fudge, i lost" said Gloyd angrily

"Me too" said Adorabeezle

"Who won?" asked Taffyta

"The winner is Candlehead" said Vanellope

"YES, i win a thousand dollars" said Candlehead happily

Vanellope glitched down from her booth with a check for $1000 dollars

"Congrats candles, you win" said Vanellope

"YES, i wonder what i could buy with a thousand dollars" said Candlehead

"I don't care what you buy, it's your money now" said Vanellope

"Hey Candles, have i ever told you you're my best friend?" asked Taffyta as she walked Candlehead away

"I know we're best friends Taffy" said Candlehead

'How would you like to grab something to eat?" asked Taffyta

"I wish her the best of luck with that check" said Vanellope before getting in her kart and driving home

(Later)

Vanellope was in the shower getting rid of any dirt and grime she had on her body. She felt something brushing her back again. She looked at her hands to make sure it wasn't her before turning around to see Candlehead. She screamed

"Now what do you want?" asked Vanellope angrily

"Can i hang out here for a few days, the racers are after me now" said Candlehead

Vanellope kicked her out of the bathroom

"Is that a no?" asked Candlehead


End file.
